


First Winter

by Mildredo



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's first winter in New York is plagued with illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Winter

Blaine’s first winter in New York was supposed to be wonderful. It was supposed to be snowball fights and building snowfamilies with Kurt and walking in the park holding hands and getting coffee just to warm their hands. It was supposed to be nights in front of the TV with hot cocoa, a thick blanket, and bad reality shows. It was supposed to be huddling close together in bed because it was too expensive to heat the loft through the whole night when everyone was asleep anyway.

Ever since the first snowflakes had fallen and winter had officially begun, Blaine had either been sick or been recovering from being sick, only to be struck right back down again two days after declaring himself finally fit and well once more. He’d been battling through, still going to most of his classes and doing his homework. The doctor he’d seen after the fourth bout in five weeks had told him that it was viral, and there was very little he could do but wait it out, keep warm and hydrated and rested until it passed. And it had been working. He’d been making sure to wear plenty of layers outside and always at least a sweater inside, with scarves and gloves and hats and thick, woolen socks added to his everyday ensemble. He’d been drinking water, two large bottles of water every day, on top of his usual coffee, and he’d avoided the wine that his fiancé and roommates were so fond of. He’d spoken to his professors so they knew where he was if he was out sick, with a signed letter from the doctor in hand to prove that he wasn’t just making excuses, and he promised to attend as much as he physically could – which was almost all the time. Even when he was feeling his worst, he hated to take the day off or even miss one early class in favor of sleeping. He’d made sure to get started on homework early so he could spread it out over days if he needed to, so nothing was too stressful and he had time to relax. He’d been doing everything right. Until he went to class feeling particularly terrible, and fainted ten minutes in.

Blaine tugged the blanket up to his chin and ducked his hands back underneath to let the warmth of his body heat thaw them. The thermostat was right up, but he still felt cold. His head felt fuzzy, like his brain has been entirely replaced with wads of cotton and they were filling his head, blocking up his sinuses and his eardrums. He still felt nauseous from fainting, and if he closed his eyes for too long it felt like he was spinning and that made him want to puke. There was a mug of hot water and lemon juice on the table, just out of Blaine’s reach, so checking that it was cool enough to drink meant releasing his hands from their blanket cave and leaning. He gingerly released one arm and began reaching out, but then, suddenly, Kurt was at his side, nudging him back onto the sofa.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said as Blaine settled back against the arm of the couch.

“But I wanted my drink,” Blaine protested. “And it was too far so I – “

“Hang on.” Kurt walked around to the long end of the table, bent over and grabbed both corners, pushing it towards the sofa carefully so as not to spill any of the hot drink. “There. It’s closer. No more leaning.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said, smiling weakly, and he took a sip of the hot, bitter liquid and cringed.

“Do you want some sugar in it?” Kurt asked. “Or syrup, there’s some in the cupboard I think. Are you hungry? I can make you some soup, you should eat some soup.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, trying to stop him. “I don’t need sugar, or syrup, or soup. Nothing – nothing beginning with S. I just – could you come here?”

Kurt nodded and sat down beside Blaine, and Blaine lifted some of the blanket up to cover a little piece of Kurt.

“Just… hold me?” Blaine asked, his eyes involuntarily tearing up a little. He really hated being sick, and he hated that this stupid, insidious virus wouldn’t leave him alone. It was ruining his perfect first winter with Kurt in New York, it was ruining his first semester as a college student, it was ruining everything. But Kurt felt so warm as he wrapped his arms tight around Blaine that Blaine could feel the warmth spreading across his skin and down into his bones, warming him right the way through. Kurt hauled Blaine backwards until they were comfortable arranged on the sofa, lying down with Blaine half on the sofa and half settled on Kurt’s chest, tucked carefully underneath the blanket with Kurt’s warm arms around him, absorbing his shivers. Kurt was there to rub a thumb in an arc across the globe of Blaine’s shoulder, to kiss the top of his head occasionally and softly sing to him until he fell asleep, and Kurt was there doing the same thing when Blaine woke up from the best sleep he’d had in a while, starting to feel a little better.


End file.
